


fight so dirty, but you love so sweet

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even after all these years, Calum still hasn’t learned to keep his mouth shut where Ashton is concerned. This is his own damn fault, he gets that, but it would be nice if Ashton would stop looking so fucking smug.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	fight so dirty, but you love so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Teeth, because I'm unimaginative.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

Even after all these years, Calum still hasn’t learned to keep his mouth shut where Ashton is concerned. This is his own damn fault, he gets that, but it would be nice if Ashton would stop looking so fucking smug. 

“What’s with the bitch face, Cal?” Ashton says low and a little breathless, despite the smirk on his face and the effort at looking like he’s not seconds from coming all over himself. “I thought you were into a little kinky business, wasn’t this what you wanted?” 

Calum’s got his teeth in his bottom lip to keep from saying anything and giving Ashton any more reason to look so fucking pleased with himself. He focuses on the ache in his shoulders, the way the leather of Ashton’s worn belt digs into the thin skin of his wrists, anything but how completely, painfully hard he is and how much he’d like to throw Ashton to the floor and fuck him stupid. 

Calum should have known when he opened his mouth and mentioned he might be interested in a little light bondage that Ashton would turn it around on him. Not that Calum’s against being held down, the ache in his shoulders is especially nice, but Ashton’s taking his sweet time getting his ass on Calum’s dick and Calum really doesn’t have much patience left in him. 

They don’t usually do it like this and Ashton’s clearly struggling, sweat beading at his hairline and a flush spreading down his throat, across his chest, nipples hard, belly taut. Usually Ashton makes Calum do all the work, lets him get a couple of fingers in him, stretch him out until they’re both desperate. Like this, without anything more than lube, Calum can see the way the muscles in Ashton’s thighs go taut, quivering as he tries to work himself down on Calum’s dick, slow enough that Calum’s convinced he’s going to come just like this, with just the head of his dick poking at Ashton’s hole. 

Ashton has his palms braced flat on Calum’s chest, his arms shaking a little as he pushes himself up to change the angle, trying to work himself down. “Jesus, Cal,” he whispers, head falling back, throat bared, mouth parted as he pulls in quick, shallow breaths. “You’re so fucking hard,” he mumbles, words falling out like he’s not even aware of them, which is possible given how strained his body is, strung tight, his own cock dark, curved up against his belly, beading wet at the head. 

Calum can’t think, he’s so hard, he feels everything caught in his chest, the sight of Ashton, so fucking determined despite the struggle to take Calum like this, how much he clearly loves this, all of it, the stretch and the pain it brings with it. And because of that Calum loves it and does his best to keep from thrusting up, to give Ashton the chance to set the pace.  
“Ashton,” Calum tries to say, his voice rough, caught in his throat, reverent with it. 

Ashton shudders, shaking but he doesn’t look at Calum, doesn’t open his eyes despite the way his body reacts to Calum’s voice, to his name on Calum’s tongue. 

“Almost there, Cal,” he mumbles, almost deliriously, his fingers curling against Calum’s bare chest as if looking for something to anchor himself, hold onto. Calum digs his fingernails into his palms to have something to focus on because it’s beyond comprehension how fucking tight Ashton is like this, like they haven’t been fucking regularly for the last months. Like this it’s like the first time all over again, when they were frantic and high on adrenaline, both of them panting as Calum worked him open on one, two, three fingers before getting Ashton on his front and slowly, so fucking slowly, got his dick buried deep. That was the last time they went anything like slow, as slow as anything ever gets with the two of them. 

But now, Ashton’s like a vice, searing hot and gripping the head of Calum’s dick as he struggles to take it. And Calum loves it so much he doesn’t care that Ashton’s going to give him shit for weeks when he comes in the next minute. 

Finally, fucking finally Ashton starts to relax, opening up for Calum and the slide gets a little easier, still slow like pulling teeth, but easier. He stops, panting, gasping, a raw sound caught somewhere in his throat as he holds himself on his shaking knees, arms straining to support him. 

“Jesus, that’s deep,” Ashton pants, head falling forward, chin to chest, sweat-damp hair matted to his forehead. “Fucking all the way in me, Calum, fuck,” Ashton babbles, holding himself completely still even as his cock drips pre-come everywhere and Calum can tell how much trouble it’s causing Ashton to keep control, to keep from grabbing his dick and coming all over Calum. 

Calum feels like he might die from the feeling of Ashton around him, the heat inside him, how fucking tight he is. It’s excruciating, really, the pleasure and the need to come and now. Like this he swears he can feel every breath Ashton takes, his body tightening impossibly around Calum’s dick. Ashton still isn’t moving and Calum would call him a fucking tease if it wasn’t so painfully obvious how close to coming Ashton is, that it’s all he can do to keep still. 

Calum’s used to getting his hands on Ashton, pressing his shoulders into the mattress, gripping his thighs, kissing bruises into Ashton’s flesh. This is nothing like anything they’ve ever done and Calum’s going to be jerking off to this for a long fucking time. 

It’s forever it feels like but Ashton starts to move, leverages himself on his knees and lifts up, a slick, tight glide that drags a groan out of Calum and then Ashton’s sinking back down again, resting with Calum’s dick completely buried in him and making ridiculous, intoxicating sounds and breathing like he’s in pain. 

Calum shifts then, just to stretch his thighs, change the angle slightly and Ashton hisses, grabbing blindly at Calum. “Calum,” Ashton breathes, shoulders hunching and body shaking. 

“Yeah?” Calum mumbles and does it again, just shifts his hips, angle changing and Ashton bites down hard on his lip and rocks just slightly, working himself on Calum.  
Ashton’s mostly adjusted and he starts moving, hips circling in a rhythm that would make Calum blush if he wasn’t completely on fire. There’s no way Ashton should know how to move like this but thank fuck that he does. 

Calum feels his orgasm coming and fast. “Ash,” Calum says, a low warning that doesn’t seem to penetrate. 

Ashton just shakes his head, groans “shit, shit,” as he rocks himself mindlessly on Calum. 

“Ashton, fuck, I’m gonna- ,” Calum pants, arching up and wincing as the muscles in his shoulders scream with protest. He’s not wearing a condom, damn it. They’ve never done this without a condom and Calum gives himself a generous ten seconds before he completely loses it. 

But Ashton’s not paying attention, he’s completely gone, shuddering and rocking and panting like he’s oblivious to anything but Calum in him. 

“Ashton,” Calum tries again, sharp and a little panicky but it’s too fucking late and he closes his eyes as he comes harder than he ever has, his whole body straining into it. He’s never come like this, bare in Ashton, and the feeling of it is intense, hot and god, a little addictive. 

It takes him minutes to come back to himself and realize that he’s still hard as Ashton slowly lifts himself up, pulling off. His eyes open, something finally cutting through the delirium. “Fuck, Cal, I can feel you,” he babbles, eyes wide like he’s just now realizing what they did, that he let Calum fuck him raw. 

Calum wants to see, he realizes with a sick, sudden twist of heat inside him. He wants to know what Ashton looks like with his come in him. Maybe later he’ll feel some shame, some embarrassment but now he can’t think past the desire to get his fingers in Ashton, touch him from the inside and feel how slick and wet Ashton must be now. 

Ashton’s holding himself over Calum’s chest, his palms braced against the headboard, fingers curled next to Calum’s own. Calum looks up at him, confused for a moment. Ashton’s got his eyes closed again like he’s trying to keep himself together. And like that, Calum gets it, what Ashton’s waiting for. 

“Okay, Ashton,” Calum whispers, his mouth dry, aching a little. “Yeah, go on,” he urges, his tongue sweeping across his lips like he can cure his dry mouth. 

Ashton’s eyes fly open and he looks unsure, like he doesn’t know that he heard Calum right.   
Calum can’t speak so lets his mouth fall open, tilts his face up and hopes that Ashton gets the message. 

He closes his eyes as the first wave lands on his cheek, warm, another on the corner of his mouth. He pushes his chin up, parts his lips a little more and then there’s come on his tongue, the back of his throat as Ashton shudders above him, fingers wrapping around Calum’s wrist as he comes.


End file.
